


Jack Takes Kurt For A Walk

by JonasGeek



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonasGeek/pseuds/JonasGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is stuck at the apartment alone for the weekend with the dog, Jack, he and Rachel have. Jack on the other hand, has ideas of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Takes Kurt For A Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Regular font for the humans point of view and Italicized font is from the dog's point of view. I hope it's understandable.

Kurt was sitting at his desk looking at all the sketches Isabelle had given him to organize. He could not believe this is how he was spending his weekend, while Rachel left him for a weekend with friends.

It wasn't that Kurt didn't like that Rachel have other friends, but the house was uncharacteristically quiet without her. Even their dog seemed a bit lazier without Rachel around.

Yes, he did say dog. Kurt wasn't necessary unhappy when Rachel came home one day with a bundle in her arms, but he learned to the love the mutt.

The dog was a Siberian husky, not as rough looking as the others, but his brown eyes were soft and welcoming. His darker grey and white fur was always clean and brushed thanks to Kurt.

In the end, they had ultimately named him Jack because they couldn't pick a name they both liked, until they watched Titanic and realized they both thought it fit.

Jack wasn't too messy either. He would eat during his meal times and was a quick walker usually. But he did get random jumps of energy, which meant he needed a longer walk and Rachel would take care of that.

Kurt sat and looked over at his own designs. He picked one up and erased a few lines to draw some new ones. "Better," he smiled to himself. He looked over at Jack, "What do you think boy? I'm thinking of a sheer layer of silk on top."

Jack lifted his head and tilted it to the side.

"You're right," Kurt reached and ripped out the design. He crinkled it up and threw it in the trash can besides him. He picked up the other designs and began his work again.

_Jack loved living in this new home for the past two and half years. He was fed regularly and had to loving masters._

_Although if Jack had to pick a favorite, he would pick the guy that comes to visit who always wears hats. He always gets extra treats when he comes, even table scraps._

_Something early on Jack noticed was how different his masters were, but how similar they were. They both loved to sit around eating and sing, but then again they both would yell at one another if something was wrong. That's when Jack would hide under the table unable to pick a side._

_Jack thought it was strange at first when his male master, who was named Kurt, brought home another male and took him to bed. Rachel, his female master, would bring males home too. He wondered if any of the males were their mates, but none of them stayed long enough. Kurt had a mate that stayed for weeks, but he ended up disappearing too._

_Jack was confused about it all at first, but learned that Kurt was probably different and it didn't bother him at all. After awhile though, Kurt stopped bringing anyone home and he cried a lot._

_Jack would snuggle with him when he knew Kurt was sad. Kurt would then stroke Jack's fur gently while he cried. He hoped it helped his master, and he would stop crying eventually. Kurt wasn't alone like he always said though. Jack knew he would never leave his Kurt._

_Seeing his master start to move in his chair shook Jack from his thoughts._

Kurt stretched his arms over his head. "I'm hungry, what about you?" he turned to the dog laying on the floor.

Jack sat up and tilted his head to the side again.

Kurt laughed, "Come on then," he stood up and walked out of his room. He made his way into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator taking out the Thai leftovers from last night.

Kurt opened the container of food and sighed filling a plate for himself. After he set the plate in microwave, he leaned on the counter. Kurt tapped his fingers on the counter looking down to see Jack waiting for his own treat.

Reaching into the bag, Kurt pulled out a treat, "Alright boy, sit."

_Jack heard the word, but he didn't want to do that. He never understood why he always had to do something to earn a treat._

"Sit," Kurt repeated.

Jack slowly lowered his bottom to the ground and Kurt threw the treat letting Jack jump to catch it.

"Good boy," Kurt said as he reached down to pet Jack on the head. "Think we should pizza for dinner tonight? Maybe I'll order half pepperoni and share, but you can't tell Rachel." He sent the dog a small wink.

Jack let out a bark towards Kurt.

"Right," Kurt nodded his head and then the timer on the microwave dinged. He took out the plate and walked back to his room.

_Jack followed Kurt back into his room and waited for something to fall, but he was the neat one. Eventually the plate was empty and Jack curled up on the floor beside Kurt's chair and fell asleep._

Kurt's phone started ringing causing Jack to jump up and bark, "Calm down," he looked down at the phone and groaned, "Hello Steven," he picked up the phone.

"Yeah hi, I found your scarf here," Steven said sounding bored.

Kurt felt his hands start to shake, "Oh did you…um, I'm not…"

"Do you want it or not?" Steven asked him shortly.

Gritting his teeth together, "You know what why don't you just donate it to charity considering it will probably be the one good thing you have done in the past ten years."

"Well great," Steven snorted a laugh, "Fine, bye." And he was gone with a click.

Kurt threw his phone down onto the desk, "I liked the scarf too." He knew exactly which scarf it was to because when he lost it he went looking for it and couldn't find it anywhere.

_Jack realized that Kurt was using his angry voice, but then his sad voice, which upset him. So he knew he didn't have to hide, but he still wondered what had upset his master so much._

_Jack walked over and nudged Kurt's hand with his head._

Kurt looked down and pushed Jack away, "Not right now Jack. I need to get this done." He wiped his eyes and set back to work.

_Jack knew Kurt wasn't going to want comfort right now, so he sadly walked out into the living room and climbed on the couch to look outside. He often thought he could collect his thoughts better while he looked outside._

_Jack wondered if Kurt would be happier if he had another male in his life, like a mate._

_As he looked out the window he saw different people walking by. Jack sat up pressing his nose into the glass, he could pick a mate for Kurt. He would find the perfect one just for him._

_Many males walked by, and Jack was confused by some. 'Another dog,' Jack thought to himself, he would like some company himself._

_Jack watched as a male walked by wearing a skirt with a poodle on a leash. He shook his head, 'No,' There was another male pulling his bulldog, but they didn't seem right. And then the male who was being pulled by the large Burmese mountain dog didn't seem to fit either._

_That's when Jack spotted them. There was a male with dark hair, neatly dressed just as his Kurt, and his own pet a beautiful golden retriever._

_Jack had to think quickly, they were headed to the park across the street from the building. He jumped up and ran into Kurt's room barking._

Kurt groaned, "No Jack, I have these to finish." But the dog didn't let up. He kept nuzzling at Kurt's leg, "Jack, I said stop it."

The dog ran out of the room and Kurt heard him running around the living room, when he ran back into Kurt's room he had his leash in his mouth. Jack pushed the leash into Kurt's lap, looking up at him with those eyes.

Kurt sighed, "Alright, we will go to the park, but I'm bringing my work with me. This means you have to behave."

_Jack heard the words park and go, so he ran to the door and waited for Kurt to come. He was taken a long time though._

Kurt walked into the living room pulling his other boot on and his portfolio under his arm. He clicked the leash onto Jack's collar and he started to pull, "No Jack, hang on."

Jack didn't stop pulling though. Kurt slipped his phone and keys into his back pocket, "Alright, you must really have to go to the bathroom."

They walked out of the apartment and as soon as Kurt shut the door to the apartment, Jack pulled him down the stairs and out the main doors.

"What has gotten into you?" Kurt asked him as he had to hold Jack steady before they could cross the street.

_Jack looked across the street and didn't see the male and his pet. They had to get to the park before they left. He tried to pull again, but Kurt had a tight grip on his leash. He barked trying to get his Kurt's attention again._

"Jack calm down," Kurt said to him. A man was wearing a suit and staring at him, "He's excited for the park." The light turned and they could cross.

Jack started to pull Kurt across the street and they walked under the archway.

"Come on," Kurt said as he directed Jack to the right, but the dog was trying to pull to the left.

_Jack could have sworn he saw the male and his pet go left, but then he spotted them. They were walking down the sidewalk. He had to catch up to them._

Kurt wondered what in the world had gotten into this dog, "Jack, what are—Whoa!"

Jack pulled him along the sidewalk and they were running.

Kurt finally yanked Jack's leash and stopped at a bench, "We are going to sit for a little while." He thought Jack was excited because Rachel usually took him running through the park.

Kurt tied off Jack's leash to the bench, "Now I need to work, while you sit."

_Jack didn't want to sit though. He once again spotted the male and pet across from the small pond sitting on a bench. The human was reading from a book. If only Jack could get loose of his leash, then Kurt would have no choice but to chase him across the bridge.._

_Jack looked up at his Kurt, he let out a whine, but all Kurt did was pet him on the head ignoring his protests. He knew he had to do something._

_Jack pulled and felt his leash start to slip as he pulled. And with Kurt busy, he didn't notice. The dog reached over and took his leash into his mouth pulling. He shook his head._

Kurt felt the bench jiggle and the next thing he saw was the leash fall free of the bench. He looked into Jack's eyes, "Hang on boy," he said calmly, as he reached down to grab the leash Jack ran. "No!" he stood up clutching his work to his chest chasing after the dog.

"I am so killing Rachel," Kurt growled as he chased after Jack.

_Jack ran over the small bridge, he looked in back of him and saw Kurt was still following him, 'Perfect,' he thought to himself. He ran to the bench and realized that the male and his pet were gone. 'Oh no.'_

Kurt panted as he caught up with Jack, he swiftly grabbed the leash, "Bad dog," he breathed in and out hard, "Don't do that."

Jack just looked up at him with a sad look in his eyes. Kurt just groaned, "We are going home."

_'Home, we can't go home,' Jack thought. He had to find the male and fast. He looked around and spotted the male and pet walking towards the exit._

_Jack knew he was going to be called a bad dog again, but he had to keep trying. He started running and Kurt was pulled after him._

"Jack!" Kurt yelled as he was pulled. He tried to keep him from running, but apparently the dog had other plans.

Kurt didn't know where Jack was running to, but apparently it was important to him.

_Jack barked happily as he ran and they were finally close to the male, but he decided that he was going to help even more. He barked louder and it caused the dark haired male's dog's ear to twitch and turn her head._

_Jack ran faster towards them and jumped around._

"What are you doing?" Kurt called as the dog ran straight for someone. Kurt had collided into that someone and Jack started running around them making them trapped by his leash.

_Jack sat down wagging his tail and barked playfully. He couldn't wait for his Kurt to thank him._

Kurt then looked from his dog to the person he collided with, "I am so sorry…" but this his voice faded away as he looked into the man's eyes. They were a soft hazel color, he swallowed, "…for my dog." And the rest of his face was nice too.

The guy laughed, "It's quite alright," he was staring right back.

Kurt realized they were still tangled together, "Here, let me," he tried to pull the leash from around them, but it didn't work as well as it did in his head. He dropped his portfolio causing his papers to fall around them and then both of their bodies fell, with Kurt on top of the other.

"Oof," the other said as they landed on the ground. His dog came over and licked his face, "Lucy, I'm fine."

Kurt scrambled to untangle them and he quickly started to pick up the papers, "Oh no."

"Here let me help," the guy said as he started to help picking up the papers.

"You don't have to do that," Kurt said and he reached for a paper not realizing that the other guy was reaching for it at the same time, there hands touched.

"I'm Blaine," the guy smiled at him, "And this is Lucy."

Kurt blushed and pulled his hand away, "Kurt and this bruiser is Jack."

Blaine let out a laugh, "That's a cute name."

"Yeah, well he is far from cute right now," Kurt stood up and looked down at his pants already seeing the grass stains, "I doubt he will get any treats until Rachel comes home."

Blaine laughed again, "He's alright." He turned towards Jack, "Just go easy on him the next few days," he petted the dog on the head.

"I am awful sorry," Kurt said realizing all the organizing he had done was now out the window.

"Its fine," Blaine shook his hands in front of him, "I just hope nothing was ruined in the fall." He leaned down and picked up the book he had been reading earlier.

"No, not ruined, just the organizing I did," Kurt sighed.

_Jack wondered why they weren't kissing. He had seen Kurt kiss plenty of other males before, so why wasn't he kissing this one. And he looked over at the dog, her master said her name was Lucy, he liked that name._

_Jack wandered over to Lucy and sat down beside her. He waited patiently watching as their masters talked._

"I think they like each other," Blaine said looking at the dogs.

Kurt looked down and sighed, "You made me run all the way around the park for a girl?" he asked the dog, "You really aren't getting any more treats until Rachel gets home."

"And Rachel is?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and realized the truth to his question, "My roommate," he answered and looked back down sourly at his work, "She is gone for the weekend, hence why I was walking the dog today. Bad idea."

"I don't think so," Blaine grinned, "You did end up bumping into me, more in the literal sense, but you know what I mean."

Kurt looked over at him, and instantly knew he was teasing, "I suppose it wasn't such a bad walk then."

Blaine bit his bottom, "Actually I was going to grab some coffee. Do you want to come with me? If you aren't busy, of course, I wouldn't want to take you away from anything important."

Kurt's eyes widened, "Um sure. I mean no, I'm not busy. Coffee sounds really good."

"Great," Blaine smiled at him, "I know this great place around the corner with a little outdoor patio, so you know we won't have to leave the dogs alone."

"Sounds wonderful," Kurt said as he tucked his portfolio under his arm and they started to walk out of the park.

_Jack followed next to Kurt and looked over at Lucy, 'Hi,' he barked at her._

_Lucy let out her own happy bark back to him, 'Hi.'_

Later Kurt went home and found Rachel sitting on the couch. She did say she might come home early. "Where have you been?" she asked him.

Kurt just smiled, "We have the best dog in the whole wide world," he said happily.

Rachel stared at him, "Just last weekend you asked me if we were going to keep him forever?"

"How could I say that," Kurt cooed to the dog, "Such a good boy. I'm going to shower."

Rachel's eyes followed Kurt as he walked, not walked, but floated down the hall into his room. Jack jumped up on the couch next to her. She looked over at the dog, "I'm not sure what you did, but keep doing it."

_Jack felt proud of himself as he settled down on the couch beside Rachel. True, Kurt and the other male, who Kurt often referred to as Blaine, didn't kiss, but Kurt seemed happier. Maybe they needed time, and he couldn't wait to see Lucy again._


End file.
